


Eyeglasses and Annoyance

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "accidental" facial, M/M, annoyed!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really meant to give Louis some type of warning but, uhm, accidents happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeglasses and Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on Tumblr about someone wondering if Louis wears his glasses when he blows Harry, and well, accidents happen, right?

“ _Oh my God,_ Lou, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—,” Harry laughs breathlessly, doubled over with tears in his eyes as he avoids looking at the male kneeling in front of him. 

Louis blinks, startled, as he reaches up to slide his glasses off of his nose, huffing as he looks at the now filthy lenses. “You, Harold, are an _ass_ ,” Louis glares, eyes slightly unfocused as he stares up at the curly haired male sitting on the sofa. 

Choking on his laughter, Harry reaches out and grabs the glasses by the earpieces to avoid spreading his cum anymore than necessary. “Babe, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to pull off when you did,” he insists, eyes dancing between Louis and his glasses. 

“ _You got your cum on my glasses_!” Louis grinds out, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Harry is really trying to be apologetic, _he is_ , which is why he's biting his lip so hard that it's possibly bleeding as he wipes the glasses clean with a tissue. “'m really sorry,” he says again, reaching out to run his pointer finger down the bridge of Louis' nose gently as Louis wrinkles it in annoyance. 

“Fuck. You.” Louis snarls, pushing Harry's hand away and staggering to his feet, stomping his way to the bathroom to clean up his face that Harry got cum all over in some primal attempt at _marking him_ or whatever drove him to think getting _cum in his hair_ was a grand idea. 

“Baby, come back!” Harry yells through the locked bathroom door, cackling with laughter as he wiggles the doorknob, trying to will the door to unlock by itself. 

Louis growls, just loud enough to be heard through the bathroom door, as he pulls his head from under the sink faucet, hair dripping on his shoulders and freshly washed face. “Harry, if you know what's good for you you'll put my glasses on the table by the door and walk away, _just walk away,_ ” he insists, draping a towel over his hair and squeezing the water out gently, cheeks still red with embarrassment. 

“Lou, c'mon, don't be like this, at least let me apologize here,” Harry says through the door, smiling slightly as he leans against the doorjamb and hears Louis unlock the door.

“ _Well_ ,” Louis grumbles, opening the door a crack and going back to drying his hair, face covered with the soft towel as Harry steps into the bathroom behind him and sets his glasses on the sink, clean and free of... _bodily fluids_. 

Wrapping his arms around the annoyed older man, Harry hides his grin in the damp towel wrapped around Louis' head as he apologizes, pitching his voice to sound sincere, “Louis Tomlinson, I am well and truly sorry that I didn't warn you to not pull off. Whatever can I do to make up for it?” 

Louis wiggles for a second in Harry's grip then let's the towel drop to the floor, Harry's nose moving to press against the thin skin behind his ear as his lips press lightly against the shorter male's pulse point as Louis sighs and tries to hide his own grin behind an annoyed grimace. “You're still an ass,” Louis concludes, fingers resting lightly on Harry's hands where they're wrapped around his waist, “But I'm sure I can think of a few ways that you can make up for it.”


End file.
